the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabitha
Appearance Tabitha appears to look much like her father, sharing his black horns and dark-colored fur, and her mane and tail fur are a dark strawberry blonde color, having inherited it from her mother. In addition, her eyes are heterochromatic, the right eye being the same cool pale blue as her father's, and the left eye being a warm honey amber color from her mother's side. Unlike her father, her 'normal' form looks more human, with fair skin on her face and torso. Every other part of her body shows off her Behemoth heritage, with thick fur on her arms and legs that run from the shoulders and waist down that end in large clawed paws. She also sports the horns and feline-like ears, as well as the thick, spiny tail on her lower back. Her Behemoth form is nowhere near as impressive as her father's when it comes to size, but she is still strong enough to claw apart metal as if it was paper, and large enough to easily devour an average adult-sized human whole. [[Franco]] states that Tabitha won't grow as large as a regular Behemoth in her feral form due to her half-human blood, but she will still be quite big by the time she's finished growing. Clothing-wise, Tabitha often chooses casual wear that can withstand everything that she goes through on a regular basis. She typically wears a bright blue shirt with a white kitten face on it ('''NOT''' Hello Kitty), as well as grey colored shorts and a pink colored dog collar that she wears around her neck. Tabitha often goes barefoot, and refuses to wear shoes because they usually don't have room for her thick clawed toes, which makes wearing them uncomfortable for her. Personality Tabitha almost always seems to have a smile on her face, and loves playing around and generally having fun. She is rather shy around other children, however, because she believes that she'd accidentally hurt them while playing with them because of her sharp claws. She always does her best to be careful with her talons when she's touching others, and doesn't get rough when she's playing with other children. She's an optimist, and tries to make the best out of every situation, no matter how bleak the outcome looks. She loves just about everything that the typical 11-year old kid would like, and nothing makes her happier than spending time with her 'Poppy', [[Franco]]. She enjoys sweet treats, cuddling, hugs, plush animals, etc., though she might be a little reluctant to share with others. Overall, Tabitha is really a very sweet kid, and can really grow attached to others once she gets to know them a little more. If she grows to truly trust someone, she'll even share with them her true name, Athynia. For Behemoths, sharing their true names with non-Behemoths is a sign of close friendship and unconditional trust, and whoever knows a Behemoth's true name is to not tell it to anyone else, or else it will shatter the pact. Tabitha likes talking to people as well, and often lets them know what's going on with her father. She shows deep concern for [[Franco]], knowing that he hasn't been himself ever since her mother died. She tries her best to comfort her father when they have time together, and understands how much he's hurting inside after the loss of Sherrie. Tabitha feels what he feels as well, and shows great sorrow and grief whenever she talks about her mother or how she wishes 'Poppy' would smile again like he used to. She tries her best to stay strong and live her life as normal for her father's sake, but she knows he's still deeply mired into her mother's death. She hopes that someday [[Franco]] will be able to love again, and that maybe she'd see him truly smile for once in a long time. Love & Romance Relationships